Noche de tormenta
by Hikari Strife10
Summary: Una noche de tormenta en la que Edward se encuentra solo en casa con Reneesme. Reneesme se despierta llorando y con miedo ¿Que hará Edward para tranquilizar a su hija? One-shot dedicado a la relación entre Edward y Nessie, Dejad Reviews please!


**Noche de tormenta**

_Siempre me ha fastidiado que Sthepenie Meyer no haya profundizado la relación padre e hija de Edward y Reneesme. Por eso hago un pequeño One-shot sobre ellos dos, para ver (desde mi punto de vista) como es la relación padre e hija. _

**Edward PVO**

Las noches sin Bella eran aburridísimas. Aquella noche Bella tuvo la "necesidad", según Alice, de ir hasta Los Ángeles para hacer un montón de compras y posiblemente las dos no volverían hasta mañana. Bella me había pedido perdón un montón de veces antes de irse por tener que marcharse un día entero de manera tan repentina. No me podía quejar, mañana mi Bella estaría de nuevo entre mis brazos, tenía que ser paciente. Mientras hacía zapping en la tele, oí un relámpago, parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba. Reneesme dormía arriba, esperaba que no se despertara. Suspiré de aburrimiento y seguí con el zapping. Oí de nuevo un relámpago, pero ni me inmuté. Entonces oí unos pasos bajando las escaleras de forma lenta. Me giré y vi a mi pequeña. Reneesme vestía con un camisón blanco y agarraba su conejito de peluche con el brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo se limpiaba las lágrimas. Nessie no paraba de hipar y de soltar lágrimas.

- ¿Nessie?- pregunté asustado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Pa…Pa…Papi- dijo Reneesme torpemente hipando- Ten…tengo mi…miedo.

- ¿Es por lo rayos amor?- pregunté de la manera más cariñosa posible.

Nessie afirmó con la cabeza aún hipando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces la cogí entre mis brazos y me senté en el sofá. Otro relámpago sonó. Reneesme no pudo evitar gritar y aferrarse más a mí. Empecé a mecerla y tararear una nana que había compuesto exclusivamente en ella. Reneesme empezó a tranquilizarse pero no del todo, pude notar que su corazón aún latía más rápido de lo debido. Sonó otro relámpago. Nessie volvió aferrarse a mí con más fuerza, pero esta vez no gritó. Algo estaba consiguiendo. Decidí buscar una manera más para tranquilizarla.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Nessie?- dije a mi pequeña.

Nessie me miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos y confusa. Aunque ella sabía que podía leerla la mente, le gustaba tocarme le mejilla para preguntarme cosas.

_¿Qué cosa?_

- Dicen que cuando acaba una tormenta, todas las nubes desaparecen y ves el cielo muy estrellado- dije yo.

Nessie me miró sorprendida y volvió a tocarme la mejilla.

_¿Lo has visto alguna vez?_

- Creo que no- admití yo- Pero si es verdad… creo que merece la pena ser valiente y esperar a que pase la tormenta ¿No crees?

Nessie me miró y vi como brillaban sus ojos de color chocolate de la emoción. Pero no me dijo nada y apartó la mirada hacia su conejito.

- ¿Serás valiente?- pregunté

Nessie no dijo nada, pude ver en su mente que aún tenía miedo.

- No te preocupes, hasta que pase la tormenta yo te protegeré- afirmé yo con una sonrisa.

Nessie me miró de nuevo, y por fin vi seguridad en sus ojos. Me regaló una tímida sonrisa y me dijo:

- Pase lo que pase ¿Estarás conmigo para protegerme?

- Siempre- afirmé yo.

Ambos miramos a la ventana. Ya no llovía y no se oía ningún relámpago. Miré a Reneesme y dije:

- ¿Salimos?

Nessie pareció insegura una vez más, no sabía lo que podía encontrarse ahí fuera. Aún en mis brazos, agarró fuertemente mi camiseta y dije:

- Recuerdo que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a proteger.

Reneesme me miró dijo:

- Salgamos.

Salimos los dos fuera y lo vimos. La noche estrellada más bonita que había visto en mi vida. Se podía apreciar casi todas las constelaciones, la vía láctea… Las estrellas brillaban como nunca. Miré a Reneesme y pude ver lo maravillada que estaba ante aquel espectáculo. Entonces vimos una estrella fugaz.

- ¡Mira papá!- dijo Nessie riendo señalándola cielo emocionada- ¡Una estrella fugaz!

- Tienes que pedir un deseo Nessie- dije yo sonriendo.

Nessie cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, y lo pude oír a la perfección.

_Ojala mi papá, mi mamá, Jacob y el resto de mi familia estén siempre conmigo. _

Sonreí ante aquel deseo. Decidí que ya era hora de volver dentro cuando Nessie me preguntó:

- Papi ¿Tú no pides ningún deseo?

- Lo siento Nessie, pero esa estrella fugaz era tuya no mía- dije yo- Yo ya tengo todo lo que quiero tener.

De repente el cielo empezó a brilla más que antes. Los dos miramos hacia arriba y vimos que era una lluvia de estrellas. Entonces Nessie dijo:

- Ahí tienes un montón de estrellas Papi- dijo riendo-Nunca está de más pedir un deseo.

La sonreí y la abracé. Cerré los ojos y pensé en un deseo.

_Ojala Nessie y Bella sean felices para el resto de la eternidad._

- Ya es hora de entrar Nessie- dije yo al acabar la lluvia de estrellas.

La subí hasta su habitación y la arropé en su cama. Me senté en su cama junto a ella y empecé a acariciar su cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos se deslizaran entre mis dedos. Nessie se quedó dormida enseguida y me puse a pensar lo maravilloso que había sido tenerla. Bella hizo bien en insistir en tenerla. Junto a Bella, Reneesme era uno de los motivos por el que debía vivir. Las dos me habían traído la felicidad a mi eterna, triste y solitaria vida. Me sentí el hombre, bueno, el vampiro más afortunado del mundo. Me levanté de su cama con cuidado de no despertarla, y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación oí a Reneesme decir en sueños:

- Gracias Papá.

Sonreí y susurré:

- Dulces sueños mi pequeña.

_Espero que os haya gustado este One-shot dedicado a Edward y a Reneesme. Dejadme Reviews haber que os parece, si os gusta puedo hacer más ^^_

_!Besos a todos!_


End file.
